Cole's ghostly struggles
by Attack on MLG
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning the infamous ghost ninja, as well as others based on the other ninja and friends! Different stories will be different genres so you're gonna be given a wide variety to chose from! Hope you all enjoy! Much love!
1. Drifting

**This one shot is based off of the Season 7, Day of the Departed, Sneak peak that LEGO posted on their YouTube a couple days ago! Just my thoughts on Cole's first time experiencing his 'drifting' and how he and the others would react. Please review! Much love!**

* * *

Cole stared down at his hands, his eyes trailing up his barely translucent arms. Suddenly the ghost felt a shiver run up his spine, his vision blurring for a split second.

"What the…" He breathed, beginning to panic. The surroundings of his brothers' asleep fuzzed again as Cole blinked in horror. His arms… they vanished. But now they were back? A headache formed and the teen frantically looked about, his breaths becoming violently uneven. "N-No! I can't disappear!" He hissed, watching as his hand fazed through the bedside table, despite how much he concentrated. He felt like he was going to throw up, the pain in his head, whenever it flashed, pulling his mind in and out of consciousness.

Stumbling slightly, Cole threw himself onto Zane, shaking the robot relentlessly. "Zane! Please help me!" He cried, not caring if he woke the others. The Nindroid slowly sat up, concern clear on his face as Cole's body rapidly switched between visible and invisible. "I can't feel anything!" The ghost whimpered, pulling himself away from Zane. The elder teen stared at his brother, unsure of what to do.

"We need to get you to Sensei." He instructed, upset by Cole's scared expression. "Come on." He then ushered the ghost through the closed door, before letting himself out quietly. As Zane began to sprint he reached for Cole's wrist, becoming more worried when it slipped through. I _can usually feel him…_

They both halted at their Sensei's door; Cole nearly fazing through Zane at the sudden stop. The Nindroid gently knocked on the wood, chewing his lip as his younger brother began slipping in and out of sight. Quietly the door was opened, revealing a tiered, but calm, Wu. The old man glanced over his students carefully, narrowing his gaze as he noticed the black ninja's desperate face.

"Sensei," Zane began. "Cole had woken me up in a fearful state." The Earth ninja growled up at the taller boy, but it only came out as a pitiful whimper. "He seems to be drifting away." Cole gulped at his brother's words, before Wu let them inside.

"I was meditating." He spoke softly, guesturing for the two boys to sit down. The Sensei sat opposite them. He silently placed a teapot of steaming tea in the middle of the carpet, eyeing Cole as he continued to examine his limbs in horror. "Touch it."

"Excuse me?" The ghost choked out, his eyes wide.

"I want you to feel the teapot. Control the danger that you are a victim of." Wu looked sternly at his student. Slowly and shakily, Cole moved his hand forwards, closing his eyes tightly as he jolted it forwards, hoping to touch the solid surface of china. Letting out a sickening cry of pain, Cole retreated his hand from inside the pot, hyperventilating as it steamed uncontrollably. Zane rushed quickly to his brother's aid, attempting to freeze the burning water as it bit away at the ghost's limb.

Upon hearing the screams, the remaining ninja barged into the room. "Cole?!" Kai crawled across the floor on all fours, tears pricking his eyes as he slipped himself next to the ghost. "Sensei what's happening?!"

Wu simply picked up the teapot, and placed it back on its shelf. "Cole is drifting." He spoke as the Jay, Lloyd and Nya surrounded their friend. "It seems that his time as ghost is running out."

"Get it off…!" Cole groaned, kicking his legs about frantically. His heart pounded in his head, trying to avoid the horrified looks the others were giving him.

"Nya, stay back!" Lloyd shouted, glaring at the water ninja harshly. "I'm sorry if I seem angry, but we can't have Cole near you at the moment!" Nodding slightly, Nya stepped backwards next to her Sensei, trembling.

"I'm gonna evaporate the water." Kai instructed, trying to calm the ghost down. Jay and Lloyd shuffled back as Kai lit a flame in his right hand, placing it in the green steam. Suddenly the sizzling stopped, rather abruptly, and left Cole in a panting state. After a long pause, Jay spoke up.

"Don't you dare scare us like that again!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the shorter boy. "No more freaky ghost stuff, alright? Can't have you drifting off on missions can we?"

"I-I hope not…" Cole whispered quietly in reply, glancing at his hands as they stopped fading in and out of visibility.


	2. Concentrating

**This oneshot was requested by _Anonymous_! This fic can be a sequel to chapter one if you want, it doesn't really matter how you do it! Thank you for the request and I hope this is what you hoped for! Much love!**

* * *

Kai smirked widely as he stepped firmly into the circle of vanilla scented candles, standing dead centre as he flashed Nya a cheeky grin. He then began to point down at each candle as a small spark of fire flew off his finger tip and ignited the wick instantly. Once the full circle was lit up in the hazy light, the Fire ninja announced the he was finished.

Nya rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Really?" She snorted at her brother's dramatic gasp. "Kai, I can put that out in a second."

"Fine." Kai grumbled, clearly annoyed. "I'll try something else! Something harder!" He pranced over the candles as his foot skimmed the flame, too close for Nya's comfort. But, none the less, the water ninja watched patiently as her sibling disappeared into the lower deck, giving her some time to practice by herself. She calmly sat down on the wooden planks of the Upper deck, crossing her legs as her eyes fluttered shut. A soft sigh escaped her rosie lips as she was consumed by the thoughts of her deep, logical mind.

 _Kai thinks I'm still in need for basic training… but I know I'm more capable than that. I took out the Cursed Relm! I found my true potential in record speed and defied the stupid girly stereotypes!_

 _I'm not just a girl… I'm a ninja. A ninja who can control water with my mind, my emotions, my heart! And no one can stop me from doing so. I am one with the current… I am one with the ocean… I am one with the sea… I am one with th—_

"Dinners ready!-"

Nya slapped her hands over he mouth in horror, her hand not daring to lower from its outstretched position. The sphere of the clear liquid spun around rapidly in her palm and dripped occasionally onto the surface beneath it, not a care in the world. She was speechless, unsure whether to run for help or scream at her stupidity.

Cole stared down at his leg, mouth agape as he struggled for words. The limb was letting off splats of bright emerald goo onto the floor as steam and the smell of rotting flesh erupted from the wound. The ghost swallowed thickly as he slowly turned to look at the fellow ninja. "Please do something…" He whimpered, his voice beginning to tremble. Nya stared at him, backing up slightly as the goo slowly formed a tiny puddle at the boy's feet. Deciding to chose both her ideas, Nya began screaming and shouting for help. The noise forced Cole to cover his ears, his head pounding recklessly.

"Nya, what's–" Jay nearly tripped over as he and Kai let out a pair of horrified gasps. "No…" The Lightning ninja bolted over to his injured teammate, eyes wide as Cole let out a strained and painful groan. He reached into the gooey mess of Cole's shin, quickly retracting his hand at the immense heat. "D-Don't worry, Cole!" Jay winced as he tried to cool off his scorching fingers.

"Nya, stay back!" Kai suddenly appeared to the ghost's other side, digging his hand into the green slop. The water ninja happily obliged, not wanting to harm her brother anymore than she already had. "Jesus Christ…" He hissed angrily, unsure what he was actually attempting to do. "What the hell is going on…" He growled lowly, Cole's sharp, short cries pissing him off even more. "Zane! We need Zane to cool this shit down!" His Amber eyes blazed hopefully at Jay as the blue ninja nodded firmly.

"I'm gonna die-"

"Shut up!" Jay yelled, glaring harshly as the ghost whimpered helplessly. "No one is dying! Especially you, Cole!" He was literally screaming in his brother's face as he stared back with scared eyes. Kai cursed under his breath, muttering to himself.

"Where the hell is Zane…?!" He growled, watching as the Nindroid quickly approached the three.

"Oh my. Cole, you seem to be in quite a pickle." He mused, performing a quick scan on his transparent brother. "According to my processor if we do not work quickly then you shall suffer a painful and excruciating re-death."

"Stop talking and sort him out!" Jay and Kai both shouted at the robot, trying to avoid the goo landing near their feet. "It's getting bigger!"

Zane paused for a moment, before instructing the other two to hold Cole up and act as crutches. Once they were holding him as comfortably as possible, the Ice ninja scanned the temperature of the goo. "Hm." He hummed, quite shocked by how hot it was. Suddenly a quick blast of snow and ice shot out from Zane's palms, sucking themselves into the ghostly mush on Cole's leg. The black ninja bit his lip aggressively as he pushed his face into the crook of Kai's neck, the pain overwhelming all his sense. Abruptly, the numbingly cold feeling disappeared as the ice dissolved calmly into the much cooler goo.

"Cole…" Kai whispered quietly into the Earth Ninja's ear, smiling slightly. "Does it feel better?…" Without looking up Cole nodded quickly, regaining his breath. "Everything's alright… you're okay now–"

"M-My leg." He whipped his head down to stare at his left leg, but frowned in pure horror. "Dear God… please… no."

Jay winced at his friend's reaction, hoping he would've taken it better. "It's gonna come back." He assured, catching Cole's attention. The ghost stared up at him with glassy eyes, sniffing.

"It will?" He asked timidly, still in shock.

"Certainly." Zane inquired positively, despite his blunt expression. "It will take a lot of time, but you will find yourself with a new limb in a few months."

"How's that even possible?" Kai questioned, adjusting Cole's position gently.

"He is a ghost. Ghosts can pretty much do anything humanly impossible." Zane explained, enjoying the look of hope that lit up in his younger brother's eyes. "Even cheat a second death."


	3. Worrying

"I'm so sorry, Kai." Cole muttered, shifting so he was facing the fire ninja. "W-We need to break up."

Kai choked on his spit as he sat up in his bed, eyes wide in shock. "What? Why?" He watched as the ghost copied his actions, sitting up as he looked down at his hands. The older boy grew concerned, moving his hands onto Cole's, but to his dismay they just phased through the rest his body and onto the mattress. This never happend. "Cole? Baby?"

The black ninja sniffed quietly, wiping his forever tearless eyes as he avoided eye contact. "I-Its wrong, Kai… When all the guys and Nya move on… where will I go? Everyone knows a ghost's weaknesses by now, and I'm pretty sure that lots of pedestrians hate them with their guts! I'll be I sitting duck; no home, no job, no purpose…"

Kai frowned miserably as his once-human lover phased through the bed and stood in front of him, helplessly praying for the tears to fall. "I'm gonna die in a couple years, you know that right? All the drunks about lately are gonna kill me for nothing, all the little kids with water pistols are gonna kill me for fun… I'm either not gonna see my family grow old together… or I'll watch you all be taken one by one… there's no in between."

"Don't say that." The fire ninja shuffled to the edge of the bed, his glassy eyes shining in the sunshine coming through the window. He stared up as the greenish tint of the ghost's cheeks darkened, his mouth opening in protest. "Ka—"

"Shhhh…" He slowly raised a finger to Cole's lips, standing up from the bed calmly. "Don't say any more lies. You're going to live with me, in our big mansion." He smirked at the shy smile creeping across his boyfriend's lips, moving his hand to snake around the shorter boy's waist. "And in that mansion, there's going to be three bathrooms and five bedrooms, four of which will contain two single beds for the team."

"Won't Nya and Jay wan–"

"Nope. He isn't going anywhere near her in our house. That bed is for our use only." Kai chuckled as his hand took hold of the ghost's ass, the hitched gasp that followed sounding enticing. "You just have to lighten up, Cole. I guess the power of positive thinking really does help? I mean, I just grabbed good handful of ass and it felt real as hell." He laughed as Cole buried his face into the taller boy's chest, embarrassed.

"Shut it." He growled, his voice muffled slightly. "You need to stop touching me like that."

"And what if I don't?" In reply the red clad ninja smirked as he pushed Cole back into the bed and onto his back, his body tensing as Kai took hold of his wrists and pinned them firmly down onto the mattress. His forest-green eyes widened as the fiery boy the leaned in for a kiss.

"You can't kiss a ghos—" Cole yelped as the hot taste of cinnamon and Doritos overpowered his mouth, taking down all of his previously doubtful accusations. Their lips moved in perfect motions, Kai being more rough as he towered over the translucent boy in pure domination. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips as he softly pulled away, letting Cole relax his wrists. For what seemed like forever they stared at each other in both shock and passion, confused as to how it actually worked.

"You're such a cutie." Kai snickered at the ghost's perplexed expression, blushing darker than before.


	4. Apologising

**Oh boy it's been a while since I've updated this collection. This is another Lava oneshot, just because I haven't written that much as of now and I feel the fandom is starting to push this ship aside slightly. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Knock knock."

Slowly the raven turned his head to face the door, eyes stinging at the sight of his teammate. Upon meeting his gaze, Kai pursed his lips into a frown and leant against the doorframe. "We're gonna have a talk, okay?" He asked rhetorically, already taking a seat next to him at the edge of the bed.

Cole avoided his stare silently as he looked down at his feet.

"This is shit." Kai muttered, running his hands down his face.

The ghost watched him, annoyed by his sudden lack of words.

"This isn't gonna work… is it? I can't do this anymore…!" He exclaimed as he faced the younger with wide eyes.

Cole swallowed thickly. "What are you saying…?"

He continued to stare at him, as if it would give him a sudden change of mind. He looked so frustrated – so upset. This was rare for the Fire Master. "Us, Cole. We can't do this anymore."

"Oh." His eyes began to sting almost instantly as the words were spoken, the lump in his throat growing uncomfortable. This was all his fault.

"I'm sorry, Cole, I really am but you need to understand that with you being… looking like this–! I know it was an accident, but you thought about how it would effect us, right?"

"I-No. No I didn't." He sniffed. "I thought about Ninjago, Kai. I thought about all the lives that will be saved thanks to one selfless act that harmed one person. Yes I'm upset, and yes I have regrets, but at least I'm still alive. I'm here, talking to you, and honestly if I were you I'd be feeling extremely lucky." He paused, brows narrowing angrily as he glared at him. "As soon as we got back here I was already mentally planning all my possible deaths, one of which being suicide. I remembered how much of an idiot my father had told me I was, and that I'm now useless to the team. But then I saw you, Kai. I knew you would help me and keep me safe when I needed you." He licked his lips. "I've never been so fucking wrong."

Silence.

Kai, still processing his lover's harsh words, stared at him in sheer astonishment. The pit of his stomach felt empty as he inhaled a deep breath. "Give me your hand."

Cole ignored him, busing himself by twiddling his thumbs almost mockingly. He let out a sharp grunt as the brunet forced his hand into his own, entwining their fingers as best as he could. He could feel them… but he couldn't. It was a weird sensation that puzzled him greatly, but that was for later pondering. Now was the time for action.

Reluctantly the younger locked eyes with his lover, fidgeting slightly.

The Fire Master squeezed his hand in an effort to get some kind of positive reaction, smiling in assurance. This only caused Cole to blush a deep green colour, peeking his boyfriend's interests instantly.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"It's a good look." He stated, still holding his hand. "Seems like this whole ghost form has increased your levels of sensitivity."

Cole laughed to himself mockingly. "You sound like Zane. And you're wrong."

"Oh really?" Kai smirked as he used his other arm to snake round the raven's waist, lowering his hand as his fingers caressed his rear. Anxiously, Cole shuddered and shuffled slightly away from him, forcing away his hand.

He shook his head desperately. "Please don't, Kai." His voice was quieter, more sudden. "This isn't how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend… especially not in these situations…"

"But you like it as well, don't you? I can be more careful…!" He watched as the Earth Master turned away from him, eyes saddened. "You don't like it…?" Suddenly a thought hit him. "I haven't… You always give consent. You always do that-"

He stared miserably at his lover with pleading eyes, only for the ghost to ignore him.

"I want to kiss you so badly."

 _Oh_.

"I want to be with you and be able to know that you're not gonna leave me, just because I'm a little different." He licked his lips and inhaled a deep breath. "I just need to know that."

Kai blinked. "Ghost or no ghost, you're still Cole. You're still my best friend and boyfriend. Sure, you're kinda green and transparent, but that shouldn't stop me from loving you like we used to. Besides, you went all human-ish when I touched you…sorry about that… but that means that you're okay! You can still do all that stuff you did yesterday, continue with routine!" His eyes shone hopefully. "Now, what about that kiss you want?"


End file.
